


It's easy, eat your burger

by WolfFromMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: American John, Fluff, Incomplete, M/M, Mention of eviction, Mexican Dave, bad Spanish (one line), change to second person after first scene, fast food chain, hints of shitty family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFromMars/pseuds/WolfFromMars
Summary: Dave is not having the best of daysThat drastically changes when a gift from heaven in form of clueless tourist falls into his lap(Not literally)(Yet)
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	It's easy, eat your burger

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my computer since forever, and I had to get it out eventually  
> Warning! It's not exactly finished but I think it leaves you with a nice kinda closed things feeling? Let me know. And also let me know if you want more! I work on other's excitement for my work only  
> Enjoy!

  
It was rainy as fuck.

  
It has probably been raining the whole day and it didn't look like it was gonna stop.

  
Such were the thoughts of a blond man, staring out the window in a crowded Burger King.

  
"Perdón, ¿puedo sentar?"

  
The boy raised his eyes to look at this other dude, clearly struggling with making full sentences.

  
"Would you be more comfortable with English?"   
The brunette was taken aback for a moment and then his face parted with the goofiest smile Dave had ever seen.

  
"Thank, GOD. I thought I'd die without hearing another word in my language. Are you American?"

  
"Nah, but I think I speak English pretty swell." Dave smirked and the boy's smile only seemed to grow bigger.

  
"Can I...?"

  
"Yeah dude, be my guest."

  
The boy seated, clearly relieved of being able to eat his meal with his ass somewhere comfy.

  
"Came to Mexico to get a feeling of the culture and ended up in a Burger King. Don't judge my terrible touristy skill," he said with an apologetic smile.

  
"Life's like that sometimes. Don't sweat it."

  
He snorted which made Dave chuckle too. This guy could have the word "Dork" all over his face and no one would be surprised.

  
"Can I ask?" He said with a shy tone. Dave raised an eyebrow.

  
"Well, you're already taking me out to dinner, so I guess."

  
He got flustered for a moment, processing his statement and then laughed it off.

  
"I mean about the sunglasses. I didn't wanna be all 'yo are you blind' cause that would be super rude."

  
"Yeah, it would have."

  
For the silence that came after that, the brunette became more and more uncomfortable.

  
"Holy shit, I didn't mean to-"

  
"I'm not blind, I was just messing with you"

  
After a moment, he laughed, relieved. But it didn't distract him from his first line of thought.

  
"So, why are you wearing them?"

  
"Well, I look so fucking cool with them, don't I?" However, the tone was bitter instead of humorous, and the smile was sad while his gaze was attracted to the window once again.

  
So the boy didn't push further.

  
Polite.

  
"I'm John, by the way. In case you were wondering."

  
"Dave."

  
"Nice to meet you Dave! Are you enjoying your burger in this stormy night we find ourselves in?"

  
Dave chuckled, unable to stop himself. This dude was a doofus but he was starting to love it.

  
"Damn, that level of poetry. I wasn't ready dude, you've left me defenceless."

  
"Oh, c'mon, I'm sure you can do better!"

  
"Well... Not tonight."

  
Both of them fell quiet again, making the meal awkward.

Dave started tapping his fingers on the table, a comfortable beat.

  
"Got kicked out of my house, now that you're so curious about it."

  
"Oh fu... I'm sorry Dave"

  
"Not your fault dude. Was about time, anyway"   
The silence appeared again, heavier than the last time, while John looked worried and Dave was adamant about staring through that window, fingers still tapping.   
John finally drew a breath.

  
"You've offered me your table."

  
"You got your own ass here, more likely."

  
"And you don't seem like a bad guy, more like a broody teenager."

  
"Dude, I'm gonna kick you"

  
"Plus, I'm out of my house for the first time in my life. I can do whatever I like! And if it means taking in a homeless man-!"

  
"What the fuck slow your motherfucking mouth one damned second-"

  
"And I don't know squat about Spanish so... Would you be my translator in exchange of a roof?"

  
Dave looked at him, speechless, while John looked kind of nervous, kind of hopeful.

  
"You're nuts, you know that right?"

  
John finally smiled like the first time he heard him talk.

  
"Yep!"

***

The rain wasn't stopping, and, sadly, you couldn't stay inside the Burger forever. A pity really, you could have made a life as an honest burger worker, it's what you always said. A hard working man trying to earn a living in this dump you called home.

  
John says you're being overly dramatic. You didn't realise you'd started to speak outloud but hey.

  
And if he thinks that's dramatic, wait until he sees you in one of your proper rants.

  
Which... Makes you kinda feel guilty because hey, this guy is taking you home.

  
…

  
A guy. You met in Burger King is taking you. To his home.

  
Fuck.

  
You're not sure if you're turned on or scared shitless and that you can't tell those apart it's pretty worrisome.

  
"So if we're breaking down the knock-out-cold drugs, they better be good because I'm very resilient."

  
John blows a raspberry at you.

  
"I need a translator Dave! I don't need one who's half drugged or stoned or whatever."

  
Ah, yes, mutual gain. As a child born and raised in capitalism, you understand that pretty well. Rather than taking in a random weirdo from a fast-food chain…

  
"We're here!" says John, standing outside some kind of hotel that is not half the tourist trap you expected it to be. "My dad picked out the room for me. Dads you know."

  
No you don't, but you don't mention that. You step in, taking in the cozy lobby.

  
You stop in front of the reception. You feel two drills at the side of your head and you turn that way to see John making eyes at you.

  
Who gave this kid the right to have those super big super kawaii eyes. You're in a disadvantage here.

  
"What?" You say, failing to not sound like a tool.

  
"Can you ask for my room's keys?"

  
The fuck.

  
"Are you telling me you haven't even checked in yet? Where did you even leave your stuff?"

  
He points behind his back with his thumb, reluctantly. There it is, a very confused hotel worker next to a couple of suitcases, looking miserable.

  
"Why can't you do that yourself? I'm sure they speak English." He lowers your voice, getting closer to you.

  
"I don't want to look like a clueless tourist?"   
Goddamnit. Of course. What did you expect. Everything about this kid screams 'nerd!' in neon letters.

  
You check yourselves in, the receptionist giving you an odd look. Daddy dearest probably booked this room for one person but fuck it, he's getting paid anyway so.

  
Of course you don't realise the obvious problem with this.

  
You want to smack yourself in the head, a pretty sweet double face-palm combo if you're feeling up to it.

  
John, on the other hand, flops pretty happily on the bed, moving his suitcases around to unpack later and breathing in the smell of clean hotel sheets.

  
There's only one bed.

  
"There's only one bed," you blurt out. "Guess your dad didn't account for company, huh?"   
He opens his eyes at that, sitting up immediately, with an awkward laugh and a light blush.

  
Jesus fucking Christ on a motorcycle, this kid is gonna be the death of you.

  
You don't let your mind get pass the "his cuteness could eat the whole sun" because you're a goddamn southern gentleman.

  
Fucking A+ American bullshit right there.

  
"Yeah, um, I didn't think this through. Wow, heh." He's gonna kill you. He has to be doing this on purpose. What if this is just a very elaborated TV show prank? "Don't worry, I'll... I'll sleep on the couch."

  
And he gets up to motherfucking do so, taking the pillow and everything. How dare.

  
"No man, it's your fucking room, I'm not kicking you out of your own bed. I'm not an ass." He looks at you, the bastard, with the same look he gave you in the lobby. The puppy eyes game of this kid is too strong. Does he realise he's doing it? 

"I don't mind sleeping in the same bed if you don't... Bro."

  
Holy shit. Holy shit. That was the best use of the word 'bro' you've ever seen in your whole life. And you spent a good chunk of it living with an ass who called himself Bro, so.

  
John bursts out laughing, naturally, having to put a hand on the sofa not to fall on his butt. You smirk. Because you're a cool kid.

  
He sheds a tear, still struggling to breathe, which reminds you of your own teary eyes, even redder than usual, and the reason you were defensive about your glasses earlier.    
They're dry now.

  
Thanks to John.


End file.
